The Weight of Us
by PumpkinSpy
Summary: Derek se renfrogna, Stiles ne sortirait pas indemne de cela. Son esprit s'était encore retrouvé manipulé par des êtres surnaturels. Après le Nogitsune voilà que c'étaient les Dread Doctors qui s'étaient servis de lui pour monter cette machination. Détruire la meute et l'équilibre de Beacon Hills par l'intermédiaire de l'esprit du dernier humain de la meute.
1. Chapter 1

**Alors voilà, ce prompt qui sera en deux parties, provient d'une idée de Bruniblondi lancée sur le groupe Sterek's Pack.**

 **Cette histoire aura pour appui et référence un épisode de Buffy contre les vampires, de la saison 6, épisode 17 plus précisément. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que Bruniblondi avait en tête mais l'idée est là^^. Naviguer entre le délire et la réalité.**

 **J'espère que cette première partie vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

 **WARNING , SPOILER ALERT, SPOILERS SAISON 5 !**

* * *

 **The Weight of Us**

Le martèlement incessant dans sa tête lui donnait la nausée. Roulé en boule dans son lit, il frissonna avant de remonter la fine couverture sur lui. _Il_ ne lui avait rien donné cette fois-ci. Aucun feu n'incendiait ses veines, aucune pilule ne lui faisait perdre connaissance. Il ne savait pas si c'était mieux que d'habitude. En temps normal, on ne lui laissait aucun répit, être ainsi abandonné lui faisait peur. C'était nouveau et la nouveauté l'effrayait.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, il pouvait la contempler au travers de sa petite fenêtre en hauteur, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le pouvait-il seulement encore ? Il ne savait plus dormir sans le médicament du sommeil et puis il avait peur du noir... _Il_ lui avait confisqué sa petite lampe et son oreiller pour le punir. De quoi au juste, il ne se souvenait plus.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se réveilla, lui soufflant d'essayer de profiter de la situation. De se sauver. Peut-être était-ce son instinct ? Mais se sauver pour aller où ? Il ne connaissait que cet endroit. Ces quelques pièces où il évoluait maintenant. Sa chambre aux murs blancs, le salon aux murs blancs et aux fauteuils bleus nuit, la salle du médecin blanche elle aussi. Tout était blanc autour de lui. Et puis la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de s'échapper, cela s'était très mal fini pour lui et pour un infirmier.

Il ne se souvenait plus de pourquoi on l'avait amené ici au départ. Tout ce qu'il savait avec certitude, c'était que demain tout recommencerait, on l'amènerait à nouveau... où déjà ? _Dans la salle tout blanche avec les vitres_ , lui souffla une voix, _tu sais celle avec les électrodes et les docteurs_.

Il frissonna à nouveau. Il n'aimait pas cette salle, elle lui faisait mal, vraiment mal. On l'attachait et puis il avait mal. Pourquoi ? Par moment, il avait l'impression que les questions étaient empreintes de familiarité mais il ne connaissait pas les réponses ou alors il les avait oubliées depuis longtemps. On lui parlait de loup-garous, de créatures surnaturelles. Cela n'existait pas ! Il ne cessait de le hurler dans la pièce qui faisait mal quand il était enchaîné à son fauteuil. _Rien de tout cela n'existait_.

Pourtant c'était comme si tout était là, à portée de main et que tout ce qui n'était pas réel maintenant l'avait été dans une autre vie. Une vie qu'il avait vécu. C'est ce qu' _Il_ lui avait dit. Avant, mais avant quoi ?

Il ne se rappelait de rien hormis ici et il était bien incapable de dire où se situait _ici_. De toute manière ce n'était pas comme s'il connaissait quelque chose. Il ne connaissait plus rien, son cerveau était vide, il était une coquille vide, en attente de quelque chose. C'était plus facile pour lui de lister ce qu'il savait à longueur de journée. Combien il y avait de fauteuils dans le salon, combien il y avait de pages dans son cahier à dessins. Et puis à quoi il ressemblait, ça le rassurait de savoir qu'il se connaissait physiquement.

Il était d'une taille correcte selon lui, ni trop grand ni trop petit, bien proportionné, c'était important non ? Il avait des yeux ambres aussi et des cheveux bruns qui étaient trop longs, tout comme cette barbe qu'il arborait. Il ne s'aimait pas avec une barbe, cela le gênait et le grattait mais maintenant il n'avait plus le droit de se raser, plus depuis qu'il avait essayé d'en finir avec la lame de son rasoir. D'ailleurs son poignet l'élançait encore par moment. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus c'était son épaule. Cette cicatrice qu'il portait, comme s'il appartenait à quelqu'un. Quand il avait vraiment trop peur, il posait sa paume sur cette marque en forme de lune, ça le rassurait et ça l'apaisait, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette marque, il l'aimait. Eh puis, les grains de beauté décimés sur sa peau l'amusaient, il se perdait en les comptant mais cela le faisait toujours sourire. Il aimait compter.

Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom, son identité avait disparu au profit du néant. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Parfois des noms passaient dans son esprit et il se les répétait devant la glace. _Scott, Lydia, Derek_. Mais quand il les énonçait à voix haute, il se sentait mal à l'aise, surtout pour Scott, ce n'était pas son prénom, il le savait. Il avait oublié son prénom, il était un anonyme parmi d'autres. Cela ne le dérangeait plus, c'était même presque plus facile de vivre ainsi, sans personne qui comptait sur lui, sans responsabilités. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait eu tendance à lui en demander trop, beaucoup trop souvent. Sa vie n'était pas parfaite, elle faisait mal mais il s'y était habitué.

Le matin, les infirmiers le réveillaient et l'escortaient jusqu'à la salle du réfectoire. L'aide soignante lui donnait ses cachets et puis il s'asseyait et jouait aux dames contre lui-même. Il lui arrivait même de rire, parfois. Et d'autres fois, les drogues le rendaient malade. Très malade. Les infirmiers l'enfermaient dans sa chambre et il se mettait à hurler.

A crier et à se cogner la tête parce que ça faisait mal. Tout brûlait en lui. Cela avait recommencé la veille, il avait eu mal, tellement qu'il s'en était griffé le visage, essayant de sortir ce bourdonnement de sa tête. Crier, pleurer, hurler, se faire mal. Cela avait duré des heures même après la piqûre. La douleur l'avait transcendé.

Il avait pleuré et laissé les bribes de quelques souvenirs revenir, du moins il avait tenté. Mais tout était vide dans sa tête. Il y n'avait que le vide et _Derek_. Ce nom revenait le hanter mais il ne lui faisait pas mal, non, il avait pu se calmer en pensant à ce nom, comme avec sa marque. Un simple nom associé à aucun visage. Il avait continué à pleurer. En silence. Longtemps.

Il était étonné que personne ne vienne le voir. Mais un jour, il avait entendu une histoire sur un autre patient. On ne venait plus le voir, il n'avait plus de cachets, sa condition avait évolué, les infirmiers avaient rigolé en le traitant de siphonné et de légume. Alors ça y était, il était lui aussi complètement siphonné ? Un légume ?

 _C'était faux !_

Il n'était pas un légume ! Fou très certainement, mais la vie coulait encore dans son sang. Son corps était affaibli, malade, mais il était encore là ! Et malgré tout il était fort ou avait dû l'être.

Un jour _l'homme_ lui avait dit qu'il finirait par dire oui. Dire oui à quoi ? Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Il devait juste attendre une question importante et il devait répondre oui. Son âme se mettait à hurler et à se rebeller rien qu'en y pensant, comme pour l'avertir de ne pas dire ce petit mot de trois lettres.

Des larmes se remirent à couler librement sur ses joues. Il voulait tellement hurler pour qu'on vienne l'aider, qu'on lui dise pourquoi il devait dire oui. _Derek_ … Son subconscient ne cessait de lui hurler ce prénom. Mais qui était Derek ?

La porte de sa chambre finit par s'ouvrir. Il l'entendit grincer légèrement. Cela l'intrigua, d'habitude les infirmiers ne se donnaient pas la peine d'être discrets. Des pas se firent entendre, puis la porte se referma. Ils étaient deux, il en était persuadé.

Se forçant à garder les yeux fermés, il s'intima l'ordre de rester calme alors qu'un souffle chaud se posait sur son visage, une main effleurant légèrement son front. Le contact de cette main douce le fit légèrement frissonner. Il était sur ses gardes et pourtant au plus profond de lui, il savait que cette personne ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

_ Stiles, murmura la voix. Stiles, ouvre les yeux, je sais que tu ne dors pas.

 _Stiles…_ Quel étrange prénom. Pourtant il sonnait bien à ses oreilles, comme si c'était la réponse qu'il avait attendu devant sa glace quand il répétait les noms. _Stiles_ _…Mieczyslaw...Stiles..._

Inspirant profondément, Stiles ouvrit les yeux, tombant dans ceux azur de celui qui venait de lui parler avec douceur.

_ Sais-tu qui je suis ?, murmura avec douceur l'étranger.

Stiles se redressa dans son lit, remarquant un autre homme, un homme armé. Instinctivement, il sauta de son lit allant se réfugier dans un coin sombre de sa chambre.

_ Stiles, l'appela à nouveau l'homme aux yeux bleus. Je vais m'approcher de toi d'accord ? Aie confiance.

Se reculant toujours plus contre le mur, allant jusqu'à s'en faire mal au dos, Stiles cessa de respirer quand l'homme fut à genoux devant lui. La main tendue en attente de quelque chose.

_ Sais-tu qui je suis ?, demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

_ Derek..., souffla Stiles d'une voix éraillée.

La réponse lui avait échappé avant même qu'il ait pu y réfléchir, comme si son subconscient avait pris le dessus contre sa volonté. Cet homme était Derek, il en était persuadé, au plus profond de son être, il savait que c'était Derek. Il avait un visage maintenant. Derek était là. Derek lui offrit un sourire apaisant, sa main se rapprochant un peu plus de Stiles.

Le loup-garou savait quoi faire. Cet homme brisé n'était pas si différent de celui qu'il avait été après le décès des membres de sa famille. Les émotions du jeune adulte n'en étaient que plus perceptibles. Il pouvait la voir, cette vulnérabilité cachée au plus profond du regard de Stiles. Cette vulnérabilité, Derek l'avait toujours connu dans les iris ambres de l'humain, bien cachée derrière ses sarcasmes et ses sourires mais tellement identique à celle que Derek voyait dans son propre reflet. Alors même si l'homme face à lui n'avait plus son esprit, il l'avait inconsciemment reconnu, la force de leur lien était toujours intact. Cette amitié bancale faite d'altercations et de confiance.

_ Prends ma main Stiles.

Alors qu'il voulait hésiter malgré la sérénité qui l'avait envahi au contact de Derek, Stiles écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa main se poser d'elle-même dans celle du loup. _Loup ?_ Quelque chose dans son esprit se mit à clignoter avant de s'éteindre rapidement. Les loup-garous n'existaient pas, il n'avait pas arrêté de le hurler.

_ Je vais te sortir de là, lui apprit Derek avant qu'il ne se sente relever avec facilité, comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Derek le tira vers la porte tandis que l'homme armé lui offrait un sourire maladroit.

_ Heureux de te revoir gamin, souffla l'inconnu avec émotion.

(-)

Il n'aimait pas le noir. Il détestait cela. Dans l'obscurité, il avait peur, il voyait des choses. C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu dire en entendant la porte se refermer, mais il avait gardé le silence. Maintenant, il crevait de peur, recroquevillé dans un coin, assis sur le sol froid, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il se détestait de pleurer autant.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, prostré au sol, avant que la porte de la chambre ne se rouvre à nouveau.

_ Stiles ?, appela la voix douce de Derek. Que fais-tu sur le sol ?

_ J'ai peur dans le noir, finit par murmurer Stiles. Je vois des monstres, avoua-t-il avec honte.

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la chambre et pendant une fraction de seconde, le jeune homme crut qu'il était à nouveau seul dans la chambre, puis la lumière s'alluma. Derek se tenait près de la table de chevet, la main encore sur l'interrupteur de la lampe.

_ C'est mieux ainsi ?, questionna-t-il.

Stiles acquiesça positivement, se sentant moins nauséeux depuis que les ténèbres ne l'entouraient plus. Rapidement, Derek se trouva à ses côtés, s'asseyant aussi sur le sol, leurs épaules se touchèrent, affirmant sa présence sans pour autant l'imposer. Assis côte-à-côte, Stiles se permit de respirer à nouveau correctement, la peur qui paralysait ses veines depuis qu'il était ici, le quittait peu à peu.

_ Que vois-tu dans le noir Stiles ?, demanda Derek à voix basse.

Le loup sentit l'humain se tendre à ses côtés. Il avait conscience que Stiles ne se livrait pas facilement, mais le faire parler serait un grand pas vers sa guérison. Il avait besoin de savoir jusqu'à quel point son esprit avait été détruit pour pouvoir l'aider à se reconstruire. Stiles était encore partiellement brisé par tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années et ces derniers mois.

_ Des hommes..., consentit à répondre Stiles après quelques minutes. Des hommes avec des masques.

_ Et que font ces hommes?

Stiles tressaillit, les mains soudainement moites. Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question.

(-)

_ Comment va-t-il ?, demanda Chris en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse.

_ Il a fini par s'endormir, souffla Derek avec lassitude avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé aux côtés du chasseur. Même si Deaton m'avait prévenu, je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver Beacon Hills ainsi. Et Stiles..., Derek secoua la tête désabusé.

_ Stilinski est fort, il s'en sortira, assura Chris. En attendant, on doit essayer de reconstituer la meute. Lydia a été enfermée non loin de Stiles, elle est dans la partie surnaturelle de l'hôpital. Quant à Scott et Liam, personne ne les as vu.

_ Je dois prévenir le shérif.

_ Surtout pas Derek, s'opposa Chris. Les Docteurs ne vont pas mettre longtemps à se rendre compte que Stiles a disparu et le shérif va être le premier à subir leur visite. Il doit rester dans l'ignorance. Ici, nous sommes en sécurité et Stiles sera protégé.

_ Tu es vraiment certain que les courants telluriques nous protégeront ?

_ Certain oui et je me suis assuré que les même ondes qu'Eichen House nous entourent, assura le chasseur. Et sans la kitsune, ils ne pourront pas entrer. La clef maintenant c'est Stiles. Derek, tu dois absolument le ramener à la réalité. C'est son esprit qui peut tous nous sortir de cette situation.

Derek se renfrogna, Stiles ne sortirait pas indemne de cela. Son esprit s'était encore retrouvé manipulé par des êtres surnaturels. Après le Nogitsune voilà que c'étaient les Dread Doctors qui s'étaient servis de lui pour monter cette machination. Détruire la meute et l'équilibre de Beacon Hills par l'intermédiaire de l'esprit du dernier humain de la meute.

_ Il faut qu'on fasse sortir Lydia, annonça Chris.

Derek acquiesça, encore perdu dans ses pensées. Comment la meute en était-elle arrivée là ? Le loup l'avait toujours considérée comme indestructible et il s'était lourdement trompé. Ce n'étaient que des jeunes après tout et malgré toutes les épreuves, ils restaient des adolescents. Scott était un True Alpha mais le plus jeune n'acceptait pas qu'on puisse se tromper, commettre des actes qui dépassaient la morale parce que c'était nécessaire, bon sang il n'avait même pas tué Peter alors que Derek n'aurait pas hésité et d'ailleurs il l'avait déjà fait _parce que c'était nécessaire_. Et Stiles... Stiles était l'opposé de Scott, ils étaient complémentaires mais l'humain savait que parfois il fallait faire quelque chose de monstrueux pour préserver l'équilibre, pour protéger ceux qu'on aimait.

(-)

Stiles observait le nouvel univers dans lequel il se trouvait. La pièce n'était plus blanche et les fauteuils bleus. Non, le salon avait les murs couleur pastel et le canapé marron lui donnait envie de se coucher et de dormir, enfoui sous les épais coussins.

Une douleur à la tête le fit grimacer alors qu'il sentait le monde tourner autour de lui. Secouant la tête pour essayer de calmer cette douleur lancinante qui lui paralysait petit à petit l'esprit, Stiles sursauta en sentant une main fraîche se poser sur son front. Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le doux visage de sa mère.

_ Maman, murmura Stiles en se laissant aller à la caresse.

_ Mon chéri, sourit Claudia. Les docteurs ont dit que tu t'étais bien comporté cette semaine, tu vas pouvoir venir passer le week-end à la maison.

Stiles cligna des yeux surpris alors que Claudia continuait à lui caresser les cheveux.

_ Où...Où est Derek ?, s'étonna l'adolescent en tournant la tête seulement pour constater qu'il était de retour dans sa chambre à l'hôpital.

Claudia ferma les yeux, lasse avant de se relever pour laisser le docteur s'approcher de Stiles.

_ Stiles, appela avec douceur le médecin. Sais-tu où tu es ?

_ A...Beacon Hills, chuchota le jeune en frissonnant.

_ Non Stiles, ça c'est ton imagination, répondit avec patience le docteur. Tu es interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique à Sacramento. Tu te souviens ? Ça fait huit ans que tu es ici.

L'adolescent sauta de son lit pour aller se réfugier dans un coin de mur, se mettant à se taper la tête contre la surface en béton.

_ Stiles, appela le médecin. Concentre-toi sur ma voix, concentre-toi sur celle de ta mère, encouragea l'homme en faisant un geste à Claudia pour l'inviter à approcher.

_ Maman...

_ Il est lucide, parlez-lui, cela va l'aider à s'ancrer à la réalité.

_ Mon chéri, c'est maman. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Stiles se prit la tête entre les mains, serrant ses cheveux en sentant la douleur devenir de plus en plus insupportable. Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter et crier, Derek fronça les sourcils à cela.

_ Stiles ?, Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?, demanda le loup.

L'image de Derek se superposa à celle de sa mère, le rendant d'autant plus confus. Derek amorça un geste dans la direction du plus jeune avant de se stopper, glacé d'effroi.

_ Maman..., souffla Stiles, inconscient maintenant de la présence du loup. Maman...

_ Tout va bien Stiles, je suis là, le rassura Claudia. Écoute ce que le médecin te dit Stiles, écoute-le.

_ Stiles !, appela Derek en secouant légèrement l'adolescent. Stiles, regarde-moi !, ordonna avec urgence le loup. Stiles !

Le jeune homme resta sourd aux appels du loup, se mettant à dialoguer dans le vide avec le spectre de Claudia Stilinski. Derek se sentit impuissant, incapable de ramener Stiles à lui et se jurant mentalement de tuer les Dread Doctors, lentement et dans d'atroces souffrances. Ils payeraient.

_ Je veux rentrer à la maison, souffla Stiles forçant Derek à le serrer contre lui. Maman s'il te plaît.

 **A suivre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici donc la suite et fin de ce prompt.**

 **Toujours concernant le warning : SPOILER SAISON 5 !**

 **On va dire que j'ai imaginé ce que pourrait être la 5B tout en tenant compte de l'épisode de Buffy, parce que vraiment le final de la 5A, je l'ai en travers de la gorge...**

 **Comme toujours, je remercie ma fabuleuse bêta Colinou ! Allez ses fics et ses traductions si vous êtes fan de Merlin et de l'univers de Dragons :)**

 **Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

(-)

La porte claqua contre le mur faisant accourir Derek qui se figea à l'entrée de la pièce à vivre avant de se précipiter vers le canapé pour retirer les livres qui traînaient, permettant au chasseur de déposer Lydia sur le canapé.

Chris était accompagné de deux hommes que Derek ne connaissait pas mais le loup avait suffisamment confiance en l'ex-chasseur pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'amener une menace potentielle dans leur refuge. Et cela en soi était un fait qu'il avait encore du mal à admettre : la confiance qu'il portait à Chris Argent.

Le chasseur s'écarta, dévoilant une Lydia tremblotante, livide. Derek vint s'installer aux côtés de l'adolescente, prêt à lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur corporelle, avant de se figer de stupeur et de colère. Lydia arborait deux trous de chaque côté du front. Chris dû sentir sa colère car l'homme posa une main sur son épaule, la serrant en signe de réconfort tout en observant la jeune femme inconsciente avec colère. Ils payeraient tous pour ce qu'ils avaient osé faire à ces jeunes. La meute était comme ses enfants, à travers eux, il avait l'impression de voir Allison continuer à vivre. Les voir se faire détruire les uns derrière les autres le blessait, réveillant de vieilles blessures.

(-)

Derek secoua légèrement Chris, forçant le chasseur à se réveiller tout en se redressant sur sa chaise, courbaturé. L'homme avait veillé Lydia toute la nuit, la couvant et la veillant comme si elle était sa propre fille, ce que d'une certaine manière elle était. Lydia avait été la meilleure amie d'Allison, Chris avait vu leur amitié naître et grandir. Il se souvenait encore des soirées où il les entendait, les rires dans la chambre d'Allison, ces jours où Lydia arrivait à l'improviste en saluant Chris avec un gobelet de son café préféré, pour filer rejoindre Allison. Il savait que Lydia se considérait responsable de la mort de sa fille, il l'avait compris aux divers e-mails et appels téléphoniques qu'ils avaient échangé quand il était retourné en France. Mais Lydia n'était pas coupable, Stiles non plus. Chris savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas effacer la culpabilité du cœur des plus jeunes mais il comprenait leur ressentiment. Personne n'était responsable de la mort d'Allison, sa fille avait été à son image, obstinée et combattante. Elle s'était retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

_ Tu devrais aller te reposer, conseilla Derek. Je peux veiller sur elle si tu veux, tu es resté à son chevet toute la nuit, laisse-moi prendre le relais, poursuivit le loup. Une douche et quelques heures de sommeil dans un lit ne te feront pas de mal.

_ Comment va Stiles ?, s'enquit le chasseur en s'étirant.

_ Je le perds, souffla Derek avec amertume. Il est de moins en moins présent à mes côtés, je n'arrive presque plus à l'atteindre. J'en viens à me dire qu'il préfère se perdre dans l'illusion d'être aux côtés de sa mère plutôt qu'ici, avec moi. Avec nous.

_ Peut-on le blâmer pour cela, grommela Chris. Ils lui font vivre la pire des hallucinations. Mais Derek j'ai foi en toi, je sais que tu peux ramener Stiles. Il y a toujours eu cette connexion entre vous, ce lien que je n'ai jamais réellement réussi à comprendre.

(-)

Stiles se sentait bien, en paix et serein. Cette plénitude, cette sensation de flottement ne lui était plus arrivée depuis un très long moment, tellement long qu'il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir depuis quand il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant et heureux. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, important même, ses parents venaient le chercher pour le ramener chez lui, dans leur maison, dans sa chambre et peut-être même définitivement si Stiles réussissait à bien se comporter.

Le médecin lui avait expliqué qu'il devait rester conscient que des voix, des personnes inventées, continueraient à lui parler pour le forcer à vivre dans l'illusion d'une autre vie mais qu'il devait les combattre. Les médicaments étaient là pour l'aider. Et Stiles ne voulait plus retourner dans sa chambre à l'hôpital, il ne voulait plus mettre les pieds dans la pièce où il avait mal, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse être Stiles. Il avait retenu son prénom maintenant, il s'en souvenait ainsi que de son enfance, quand il allait encore jouer au parc pas loin de chez lui, Mieczyslaw, c'était le prénom que sa mère avait choisi, c'était la seule autorisée à l'appeler ainsi.

_ Tu es prêt Mieczyslaw ?, demanda Claudia avec un sourire dans la voix.

_ J'ai peur maman, confia l'adolescent. Et si ils essayent encore de me ramener vers eux ?

La main de Claudia se posa sur sa joue, la massant en une caresse maternelle rassurante.

_ Alors nous les combattrons mon chéri, souffla Claudia. Tu es mon fils et tu es fort. Tout se passera bien.

Derek baissa la tête en soufflant longuement, ses mains toujours ancrées dans les épaules du plus jeune, le loup sentit le désespoir le gagner progressivement. Depuis le soir où ils avaient sorti Stiles de Eichen House, il n'avait plus réussi à établir un lien avec l'adolescent. Derek avait beau l'appeler, Stiles restait sourd à ses appels.

Las, le loup-garou se laissa choir sur ses genoux, essayant malgré tout d'établir un contact visuel.

_ Tu sais, débuta le loup d'une voix distraite avant de secouer la tête. Juste reviens s'il te plaît. Reviens. Je sais que tu peux m'entendre Stiles, je le sais et crois-moi je comprends, je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas revenir, je pense que je suis même le seul à réellement pouvoir savoir ce que tu vis en ce moment. Tu es aimé, entouré, tu es avec ta mère, tes parents sont avec toi mais ce n'est pas réel. Tu le sais, au fond de toi, tu le sais. Stiles...

Derek passa son bras autour des épaules de Stiles, le serrant contre lui, en silence profitant de la présence du plus jeune même s'il n'était pas réellement là.

_ Derek, appela Chris en pénétrant dans la chambre de Stilinski, Lydia appuyée contre lui. Regarde qui est de retour parmi nous.

_ Lydia, sourit Derek. Je suis heureux de te revoir. Comment tu te sens ?

_ J'ai...mal à la tête, grimaça la jeune femme. Et Stiles ?

_ Il vit dans sa bulle, cracha Derek, amer face à son impuissance.

_ Tu dois entrer dans sa tête, souffla Lydia en allant s'installer dans un fauteuil, soutenue par Chris. Il...il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras l'atteindre.

_ Et comment je fais ça ?, grommela le loup. Je ne suis plus un alpha, je risque de le tuer ou de le rendre fou.

_ Theo l'a fait sur moi, murmura Lydia. Mais il voulait me mettre sur la touche, tu veux aider Stiles, c'est différent. Et fou, Stiles l'est tout autant que moi en ce moment, Eichen House nous a détruit. Je...Je luttais contre mes démons mais je...

_ Lydia ?, s'étonna Chris.

_ Je sais que Stiles est avec sa mère. Je sais qu'il croit qu'on l'a interné, je sais qu'on lui fait croire qu'on est le fruit de son imagination, que sa mère est vivante. Quand...quand je dérivais, il m'arrivait de vivre dans son illusion. Mes pouvoirs de banshee très certainement.

_ Il croit que je ne suis pas réel.

_ Derek, tu n'étais pas là, souffla Lydia. Tu dois forcer Stiles à se rappeler.

(-)

Derek ferma les yeux en se sentant aspiré dans l'esprit de Stiles alors que ses griffes terminaient de se planter dans sa nuque. Le loup inspira profondément avant de papillonner des paupières pour finalement découvrir qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'Eichen House et que Stiles dormait dans le lit face à lui.

Décontenancé, le loup observa son environnement avant de reporter son attention sur l'adolescent en entendant Stiles haleter bruyamment. Stiles venait de s'éveiller et semblait visiblement aussi perdu que lui. Repoussant les couvertures, l'adolescent sortit de son lit pour se précipiter sur la porte, seulement pour constater qu'elle était verrouillée.

L'adolescent se mit à frapper contre, hurlant à plein poumon pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir et Derek eut du mal à comprendre s'il revivait une illusion ou la réalité. Mais quand le médecin expliqua à Stiles qu'il était interné depuis des années pour maladie mentale, Derek sentit une bouffée d'espoir s'emparer de lui en voyant le plus jeune se rebeller, hurler que tout cela était faux. Derek revivait le début de l'illusion, quand Stiles avait encore la volonté et la force d'y croire et quelque part cela rassura le loup-garou de voir que son ami s'était battu, même si c'était une torture de voir Stiles être sanglé de force pour être ensuite endormi sur une injection.

Le loup suivait en silence l'adolescent, étudiant son comportement, essayant de comprendre comment il pourrait approcher Stiles pour le ramener à lui. Sa première tentative avait été un échec cuisant et cela avait bien failli l'éjecter de l'esprit de l'humain. Alors Derek avait décidé de prendre son temps, quitte à tout revivre, quitte à se faire du mal, à sentir son cœur se briser face à l'abandon progressif du plus jeune.

Soudain Derek sentit un profond malaise s'emparer de lui suivi d'un long frisson, le déstabilisant et plus encore, mettant ses sens en alerte. Le fait que Stiles soit en train de se battre avec les infirmiers pour s'enfuir n'avait rien à voir avec le danger qu'il ressentait. _Derek, ils nous ont trouvé_ , souffla la voix de Lydia dans son esprit. _Dépêche-toi_ , pressa la jeune femme.

Et Derek sut quand Stiles renonça, il le comprit à l'instant où Claudia Stilinski apparut pour la première fois dans l'illusion, Stiles s'était figé, figé face à sa défunte mère, la crise d'angoisse qui accompagna le plus jeune fit physiquement mal à Derek. C'était une torture pour lui de revivre ça mais Stiles ? Seigneur Derek aurait probablement réagit de la même manière si on l'avait mis face à sa propre mère. Et cela les Dread Doctors l'avaient compris, ils avaient compris le point faible de leur adversaire. Et quand Stiles se laissa approcher par l'illusion de Claudia, Derek put voir l'esprit du plus jeune défaillir pour devenir celui qu'il côtoyait depuis qu'il l'avait libéré d'Eichen House. Une coquille vide. Mais les Doctors étaient trop confiants et laisser Stiles partir avec Claudia était l'occasion pour Derek de passer à l'action. L'illusion en s'adaptant allait commettre des erreurs et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Quand Claudia quitta la chambre qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celle de l'adolescent, Derek se décida enfin à approcher le plus jeune.

_ Stiles, appela avec douceur Derek et le loup fut heureux de voir les épaules du plus jeune se raidir. Je sais que tu m'entends, je sais que tu me vois. Tu me vois depuis le tout début.

_ Tu n'es pas réel, répondit l'adolescent, tel un mantra. Tu n'es pas réel.

_ Tu sais que je le suis, répondit Derek avec certitude. Tu es Stiles Stilinski, tu es l'homme le plus intelligent que je connaisse. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu sais que tout cela n'est pas la réalité, tu veux juste y croire. Tu as renoncé parce que tout cela est plus facile à vivre. Tu es dans ton monde, tu as ta mère, tu redeviens un petit garçon et pas l'adolescent qui court avec des loups, l'homme qui a du sang sur les mains.

_ Tais-toi !, souffla Stiles. Tu n'es pas réel ! Tu n'es pas réel !

_ Où est ton père ?, demanda Derek. Pourquoi n'était-il jamais venu te voir ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ? Que fait-il dans la vie ? Où est ton père Stiles ? Tu sais qu'il est là, tu te souviens de lui mais tu ne vois pas son visage. On t'a dit que tu allais rentrer chez toi avec tes parents, alors où est-il ? Où est John ? Tu es Stiles Stilinski, ton meilleur ami est Scott McCall, il a été mordu par mon oncle et il est devenu un loup-garou. Tu l'as aidé, tu l'as protégé. Tu m'as aussi aidé et protégé Stiles. Tu étais là dans toutes les épreuves que j'ai dû vivre, tu étais là quand Boyd est mort par ma faute, tu étais là quand je rêvais de Kate, tu étais là quand je suis mort. Stiles !

_ Non, s'obstina à répondre Stiles. Non, tout ça c'est ma maladie. Je suis fou...

Derek combla la distance entre eux avant de saisir les épaules de Stiles en les serrant avec force.

_ Tu n'es pas fou. Tu es un petit génie, un petit con énervant, bon sang plus d'une fois j'ai voulu t'égorger avec mes dents pour te faire taire ! Mais tu es mon ami et je ne laisserai personne continuer à détruire ton esprit alors tu vas te réveiller Stiles, tu m'entends ! Tu vas combattre cette illusion parce que sinon on va tous mourir !

_ Mieczyslaw ?, appela Claudia depuis le pas de la porte. Mon chéri que t'arrive-t-il ?

_ Regarde-la Stiles, souffla Derek. Tu penses vraiment que c'est ta mère. Sa tenue, Stiles, pas une seule fois elle n'a changé, toujours la même coiffure, le même chemisier. Regarde-la.

_ Non, souffla Stiles. C'est ma mère, je sais que c'est ma mère.

_ Bien sûr que je suis ta mère, répondit avec douceur Claudia. Je crois qu'il faut que tu prennes ton traitement mon chéri.

_ Ta mère est morte d'une dégénérescence fronto-temporale, enchaîna Derek. Tu étais là quand elle est morte. Le Nogitsune a détruit ton esprit en te faisant croire que tu avais la même maladie qu'elle. Je sais que tu te souviens de lui Stiles, tu te souviens du Nogitsune. C'est pour ça que Theo te voulait avec lui, pour le Void que tu as été. Celui qui a tué Allison, celui qui va tous nous tuer s'il laisse les Doctors continuer à manipuler son esprit.

_ Je n'ai pas tué Allison !, hurla Stiles. J'ai tué Donovan !

_ Oui, confirma Derek avec un sourire victorieux. Tu l'as tué. Maintenant, regarde ta mère Stiles et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers Claudia, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Parce que sa mère était là, devant lui, sa mère, mais elle n'avait plus ce visage si apaisant, elle n'avait même plus de visage du tout.

_ Pardonne-moi, murmura Stiles. Pardonne-moi maman, pleura le plus jeune avant de tomber au sol en se tenant la tête en hurlant.

Derek se retrouva éjecté de l'esprit de Stiles, avant d'être propulsé au sol par Chris. Le loup constata avec effroi que les doctors et leur chimère se tenaient dans leur salon, sur le point de tous les tuer. Pourtant alors que tout semblait perdu Lydia le regarda avec effroi, prête à hurler avant de se figer.

Le cri de la jeune femme mourut sur ses lèvres tandis que Stiles s'effondrait sur le sol. Les fenêtres se mirent à vibrer avant d'exploser, forçant Lydia et Derek à se protéger des débris de verres tandis que les Dreads Doctors semblaient imploser de l'intérieur.

Derek fut le premier à se précipiter aux côtés de Stiles, posant avec empressement ses mains sur la blessure que l'adolescent s'était infligé lui-même. Le loup réprima un frisson en sentant le liquide chaud et poisseux recouvrir sa peau alors que Stiles haletait.

_ Idiot, grogna Derek la gorge étrangement serrée. Idiot...

_ Tout va bien, hoqueta Stiles avec un sourire. Tout ira bien maintenant. Je les ai détruit.

La main de Lydia se posa dans les cheveux de Stiles, les ébouriffant avec tendresse. Elle avait appris à gérer sa vie avec ses dons de banshee et elle s'en accommodait mais à cet instant, Lydia avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur, parce que sentir la vie quitter progressivement Stiles était au delà de ce qu'elle pouvait endurer. Stiles n'avait pas le droit de la laisser, ils étaient une équipe tous les deux, il était celui qui la connaissait le mieux, il était le premier garçon à être tombé amoureux d'elle quand ils étaient encore que des enfants.

_ S'il te plaît...me laisse pas..., se mit à pleurer Lydia. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Derek s'effondra sur le sol, serrant Lydia contre lui alors que Stiles les observait avec une tendresse non dissimulée dans les yeux.

_ C'était la seule chose à faire, souffla l'adolescent avec fatigue. Mon...père...Derek, promets moi de...veille sur lui.

_ Tu as ma parole, Stiles, certifia le loup.

_ Garde tes forces, chuchota Lydia.

_ Dites... à mon père que... je l'aime, souffla Stiles en serrant les mains de Derek et Lydia. Dites...à Scott...

Un sanglot traversa les lèvres de Lydia alors que Derek resserrait sa prise sur elle tandis que le cœur de Stiles cessait définitivement de battre. Le cri de banshee de Lydia fit fermer les yeux au loup, d'une main tremblante Derek referma les paupières du plus jeune tandis que Lydia s'accrochait à lui, hurlant et pleurant contre lui.

Quand le shérif se précipita dans le salon de leur refuge quelques heures après le décès de Stiles, il trouva Derek et Lydia prostrés, sur le sol, en larmes et silencieux, Chris blessé à leurs côtés. Chacun tenait fermement une main de l'adolescent, les yeux dans le vague et le cœur au bord des lèvres, c'était à peine s'ils avaient conscience de la présence du shérif.

Pourtant quand John laissa tomber son arme au sol, les yeux posés sur le corps immobile de son fils, Derek sursauta, reprenant pied dans la réalité. Le shérif ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer presque immédiatement, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, comment le pourrait-il alors que son unique enfant gisait sur le sol ? Comment était-il censé se lever et vivre maintenant que Stiles était mort ?

Scott pénétra à son tour dans la maison, suivi de Liam et Malia avant de se figer en avisant Derek qui se relevait pour aller soutenir le shérif qui venait de se mettre à hurler, hurler le prénom de Stiles alors que Lydia serrait entre ses mains le t-shirt imprégné de sang de l'adolescent.

_ Que...Stiles ?, hoqueta Scott et cela suffit à sortir Lydia de sa torpeur.

_ Toi !, hurla la jeune femme en se redressant, le regard mauvais. Tout est de ta faute Scott McCall ! Stiles est mort par ta faute !

Le loup se figea, le regard posé sur le corps de Stiles, incapable de réellement comprendre la situation. L'influence des Doctors s'était évanoui comme par magie et le jeune adulte avait commencé à revivre les derniers mois comme un rêve brumeux, comme si soudainement il venait de s'éveiller d'un long sommeil.

_ Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu fasses passer la parole d'un inconnu avant celle de Stiles !, poursuivit Lydia en venant frapper le torse du loup. Pourquoi as-tu refusé de croire Stiles ! Pourquoi as-tu douté de lui ! Ils l'ont eu à cause de toi ! Tout est de ta faute !, s'écria la banshee en envoyant Scott s'écraser contre le mur.

Scott resta au sol, le regard hanté, incapable de détacher ses yeux du corps sans vie de son meilleur ami alors que Malia se laissait tomber aux côtés de Stiles, le regard éteint, le teint pâle. _Qu'avait-il fait ?_ Theo se mit à ricaner, ramenant l'attention sur lui. Bien que blessé, la chimère les observait avec délectation, se complaisant de leur souffrance.

_ Je n'ai peut-être pas eu la meute que je voulais, se mit à rire le loup. Mais j'ai détruit la tienne. Au bout du compte, j'ai gagné, souffla l'adolescent avant de s'effondrer au sol, égorgé par les griffes de Derek.

Bientôt le sang se mêla au mercure, créant une flaque sur le parquet en bois vernis du salon. Derek se tenait devant la dépouille de celui qui les avait tous détruits, aussi en colère que le jour où sa famille était morte dans cet incendie.

_ Je...Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, souffla Scott. Je...

Le regard de Derek fit taire Scott. S'appuyant contre le mur, le True Alpha se releva, le regard toujours posé sur le corps de Stiles. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues tandis que Derek forçait le shérif à se relever, soutenu par Lydia qui faisait de même avec sa cousine alors que Liam aidait Chris à tenir debout en appuyant sur sa blessure.

 _Mec, sourit Stiles. Tu m'as moi, souffla l'écho du souvenir de Stiles dans son esprit. Je t'avais avant, grommela Scott. Ouais et tu m'as encore, ok ? Alors c'est une vie bien remplie._

Le hurlement de souffrance de Scott se perpétua dans la ville, un hurlement entendu seulement par les loups. Le hurlement d'un homme qui venait de se briser à son tour.

FIN


End file.
